Bloody Night
by MariaCullen14
Summary: Decidida a no apegarse a algún humano y condenada de no poder amar a cualquier persona, Bella ha vivido esa vida desde hace 100 años, junto a su hermana Alice. Pero nunca se esperaba que en un pueblecito como Forks lograra descubrir lo que es la fuerza para luchar por el amor y mucho menos de alguien que sufre igual que ella. (OoC)
1. PROLOGO

**Los personajes obviamente no son míos, sino de la autor de la saga twilight "Stephenie Meyer". Contiene un poco de "LEMMON".**

**Espero que les guste mi nuevo historia, había querido escribir una de vampiro pero no sabia como, pero por fin me anime. Solo quiero decirles que las características de los vampiros no todas son las mismas que en el libro, en el transcurso de la historia les iré explicando mi idea o los tipos de vampiro sobre los que escribiré.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**_13 de Agosto de 1902_**

-Apúrate Bella - Grito Alice al ver que se quedaba atrás- O nos alcanzaran.

-Corro los mas rápido que puedo –Le respondió jadeando por la falta de aire.

Bajo la luz de la luna con el frio viento azotándoles en el rostro, Bella y Alice corrían por sus vidas. Tratando de escapar de sus perseguidores se adentraron en unos de los enormes bosques de Virginia, avanzando lo más rápido que las dejaba sus Largos vestidos.

Unas carcajadas se oyeron a lo lejos provocando que la piel se les erizara, las carcajadas seguían burlándose del arduo intento de las muchachas por escapar. Zigzagueaban entre los arboles, saltaban sobre las raíces, las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos mientras pedían a Dios que las ayudaran.

-Es inútil escapar- dijo uno de sus 3 perseguidores sin mostrarse.

-Correr solo lo hace más divertido- Esta vez era una voz femenina.

Lagrimas calientes que se desaparecían por el viento, jadeando y totalmente pálidas por el miedo se encontraban las hermanas Swan; sus pies descalzos dolían, sangraban más y más por cada paso que daban, Los vestidos que costaron una fortuna y que antes hubieran sido la enviada de toda joven de 18 años, se encontraban rasgados y manchados de tierra.

_"¿Por qué me deje convencer por Alice?"_ se repetía una y otra vez, culpándose de no seguir los consejos de sus difuntos padres y ser responsable ya que su hermana mayor era un poco rebelde.

Alice voltio a ver a Bella sin dejar de correr y vio el terror reflejado en el rostro de su hermana que miraba más haya de ella, Bella soltó un grito que le desgarro la garganta al ver como el monstruo o lo que sea que fueran se abalanzo hacia Alice, provocando que esta saliera dispara unos metros hasta chocar con el tronco de un gran árbol.

-¡ALICE! –Grito lo más fuerte que pude, corrió hasta su hermana que se encontraba inconsciente sobre la tierra- Alice, Ali reacciona.

-Estos les pasa por huir- Dijo de manera sobreactuada la mujer pelirroja recostada en el árbol en el que Alice había chocado, Bella la fulmino con la mirada- Eres demasiado valiente o demasiado estúpida para verme así.

-Ya déjense de juegos los dos – grito el hombre de tez morena tratando de sonar serio pero en verdad él también se divertía con el sufrimiento de las chicas.

-Laurent no seas aguafiestas deja que victoria se divierta un poco más- El hombre rubio apareció de la nada a la par de la mujer con una sonrisa enseñando sus colmillos.

-Yo solo te seguía la corriente- contesto la pelirroja.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellas? –pregunto el rubio mirando el cuerpo de Alice con rasguños de los que brotaba la sangre.

-No las podemos dejar aquí, ya saben demasiado- Bella estaba temblando del miedo, las lagrimas caían de sus ojos se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar a su hermana que respiraba con mucha dificultad- Además su sangre huele delicioso.

-Entonces esta decidido- Victoria miro a Bella- Ella es mía- llevo su mano al cabello despeinado de Bella y empezó a caminar jalando de este.

Gritaba el nombre de su hermana mientras Victoria se la llevaba jalada de los pelos. El hombre rubio levanto a Alice para que quedara a la altura de él, llevo su boca al cuello de esta y dejo a la vista la hilera de dientes blancos. Los colmillos se incrustaron en el cuello de Alice al mismo tiempo en que Victoria hacia lo mismo que su compañero en Bella.

Sintió como su sangre hervía y como su energía era absorbida, no podía hacer nada para detenerla solo podía ver como su hermana era mordida por esos demonios…

_"Así que estos son los famosos vampiros"_ pensó Bella antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, diganme lo** **que piensa de la historia (sean sincero, no me importa). **

**¿reviews?**

**Capitulo 1 en noviembre (cuando salga porfin de vacaciones).**


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Los personajes obviamente no son míos, sino de la autor de la saga twilight "Stephenie Meyer". Contiene un poco de "LEMMON"(Futuro).**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

_** CAPITULO 1 **_

_**"El dolor es lo único que nos hace**_

_**Saber que aun estamos vivos."**_

**BPOV**

**_16 de abril de 2012_**

No sentir dolor muchos dirían que eso es una gran bendición, pero para mi es una maldición, eso que me recuerda que nada será como antes. Dormir, Comer, Salir con libertad, no con el miedo de no poder controlarme y matar a alguien, son cosas que extraño.

Hace 109 años mi hermana Alice y yo fuimos transformadas por unos vampiros nómadas en Virginia después de habernos colado a una fiesta de riquillos, ellos arruinaron mi vida… ese día morí y renací con una inmensa sed de sangre.

-Alice, ya faltan 20 minutos para que inicien las clases- Murmure desde la cocina en el primer piso sabiendo que Alice me escucharía- ¿llevas tus libros?

-¡Ya Bella! Soy tu hermana mayor y no necesitas recordarme, acuérdate nada se me olvida- Grito Alice con su voz chillona desde las escaleras.

- A veces me pregunto si tienes esa habilidad -Serví dos tazas de café y puse una enfrente de Alice que ya se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor.

Cuando vio la taza hizo una mueca de asco- ¿Por qué sirves café? –Agarro la taza con su mano derecha y tomo un poco de ella- ¡sabe horrible!

-Entonces no te lo tomes -Bebí todo el café para después poner la taza en el lavamanos y voltee a verla -¿Por qué siempre te tardas tanto? Hasta para ir a la tienda de la esquina.

-Bella no hay esquinas en el bosque- se levanto y dio una vuelta- además, ¿crees que en 5 minutos me vería tan bien como ahorita?

-yo siempre te veo igual- me encogí de hombros, y me quede viendo su ropa que en verdad no se donde la compro…. Creo que se llama Bershka o Zara ¿o ambos?

-Eso es porque no ves mas allá de los libros- Salió de la cocina y subió por su cartera – De todos modos en mi auto llegamos en 5 minutos y eso que vivimos en el bosque.

Cerramos la puertas con llave y nos dirigimos al garaje en donde hay espacio para 3 autos, el de Alice, el de Alistair y el mio. Ya que la casa es algo grande y se encuentra en el bosque tenemos espacio suficiente para todos los gastos de Alice. No tenemos vecinos y el pueblo esta a unos 7 minutos en auto, aunque yo normalmente llego en 15.

-Por cierto Alistair dijo que llegara tarde del trabajo- Alistair es nuestro hermano, al menos solo de apariencias.

-Si lo escuche -soltó el volante por unos segundos para aplaudir como loca- Así podremos traer a nuestros nuevos amigos a casa.

-Es solo nuestro primer día- _y no quiero hacer amigos_.

El extravagante auto de Alice –un maldito porsche 911 turbo amarillo, que costo casi todo nuestros ahorros-, acelero con todo, a veces es bueno tener un auto rápido cuando tienes hermanas como Alice.

Pasamos por el pueblo de Forks, al cual nos habíamos mudado hace una semana para llegar al instituto; este lugar es perfecto para los vampiros, casi siempre esta nublado o lloviendo por lo que no tenemos que preocuparnos por el sol -no tiene ningún efecto en nosotras, aunque siempre es algo molesto más que todo en los ojos-.

Agradezco el hecho de que mi cuerpo es como un tanque, ya que Alice maneja como lunática y en cualquier momento tendremos un accidente.

-Sabes tuve una visión- dijo Alice mientras aceleraba aun más. Alice tiene el don de ver el futuro y el pasado, a veces solo vienen, también cuando toca algo o alguien - Estabas tu y un chico que nunca había visto.

-¿Qué hacíamos?

-Corrían.

-¿Estábamos siendo perseguidos o que?

-No, simplemente estaban en el bosque, corrían y se veían muy felices. Me pareció un poco raro, ya que tú repeles a los hombres.

-Y así seguirá siendo por la eternidad- dije dejando muy en claro que así seria siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El pueblo de Forks solo tiene un instituto y aunque ya nos hemos graduado unas 20 o 30 veces, tenemos que seguir haciéndolo si queremos quedarnos al menos unos 10 años como máximo, antes de que las personas chismosas sospechen. Recuerdo que cuando nos mordieron estábamos tan confundidas y teníamos miedo de lo que podíamos hacer que llegamos al punto de mantenernos encerrada y solo salir a las 12 de la noche para alimentarnos.

Entramos en el estacionamiento del instituto y como siempre las personas se quedan viendo y murmurando cosa como _"Wow", "Quienes son ellas" y "Que auto". _Alice estaciono el auto a uno 7 metros de la entrada del edificio principal, en medio de un sedan azul y un Eclipse.

Los ojos estaban sobre el auto, pero cuando Alice salió creo que muchos chicos tuvieron una erección, Babeaban por ella y un chico que iba en una patineta choco contra una minivan negra -que estaba estacionada-.

-Mira como nos miran- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa mientras se pavoneaba como una bailarina con sus tacones de titán.

-Te miran -corregí- yo soy como Kuroko**_*_** para ellos.

-¿Quién Diablos es Kuroko? No me digas que es uno de los personajes de tus libros- Puse los ojos en blanco ante el desconocimiento de mi hermana.

-No es de…

-¿Ustedes son las hermana Swan? –Interrumpió un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento- Por cierto soy Eric Yorkie.

-Mucho gusto esta es mi hermana Bella –hizo un seña con su maño izquierda hacia mi- y yo soy Alice.

-¿Ya saben como llegar a sus clases? Si no saben los edificios de primer años están por halla- señalo un edificio algo viejo de 3 plantas.

-Mejor dinos donde están los de tercero- dijo Alice tratando de sonar amable.

-¿Para que quieres saber los de tercero? –pregunto.

-por que somos de tercero- respondió un poco molesta, seguramente el chico confundió a Alice con una de primero. _Cualquiera lo haría con esa estatura._

-¿Qué no eres de primer? –desvié mi atención a mi alrededor porque si seguía viendo esto me moriría de la risa y Alice se enojaría. Mire hacia el auto de Alice y me fije que no era el único auto caro que estaba en el estacionamiento, había un BMW convertible rojo y un Aston Martin, sin duda tenían dinero y no les importaba presumir… como a Alice.

-Vamos Bella- dijo Alice quien se encontraba por fin sola- de primer año ese chico necesita lentes.

Entramos al edifico que tenia un letrero sobre la puerta que decía «Oficina principal». No se encontraba tan lleno, quizá por que no muchos adolecente se mudaba al pueblo. Una señora pelirroja un poco gordita se encontraba al otro lado del escritorio que dividía la habitación en dos.

-¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo? –pregunto la señora quitando la vista de todos los papeles que se encontraban regados en su escritorio.

-Somos las hermanas Swan y venimos por nuestros horarios –dijo Alice mientras acomodaba sus brazos en el escritorio de no más 1.10m de alto.

-¡Oh claro! esperen un segundo- revolvió todos los papeles y busco en los cajones, hasta que logro encontrar nuestros horarios- Aquí esta, cada maestro debe de firmarlo y deben entregarlo al final del día.

Por fin con nuestros horarios en mano, nos dirigimos a nuestras clases. Gracias a alguna fuerza del más allá, solo tenia una clase con Alice –Lo cual me alegra-, no es que no quiera estar con mi hermana al contrario, pero si estoy con Alice llamare mucho la atención y la gente querrá hablar con las chicas nuevas, prefiero mil veces comer tierra a volver a perder a mis amigos.

Una desventaja de no envejecer es que ves a todos tus seres queridos morir, ya estoy cansada de eso… me niego a establecer amistad con algún humano.

Mi primera clase fue literatura –mi clase favorita-, como todo estudiante nuevo tuve que presentarme ante todos y oír uno que otro "¿Crees que tenga novio?". Después le siguió cálculo y muchas otras clases cuyo contenido ya lo he visto unas 30 veces en mi vida.

Cuando por fin el timbre sonó, todos se levantaron rápidamente algunos casi tropezándose por ser los primero en la cafetería. En cambio yo pase primero por mi casillero y deje mis libros en el, para así dirigirme a la cafetería. Mi objetivo era tomar una manzana, un refresco, no voltear a ver a Alice y salir corriendo a la biblioteca o cualquier lugar solo.

Pero cuando estaba por salir Alice se interpuso en mi escape y me arrastro a una mesa en donde se encontraban unas chicas.

-Esta es mi hermana Bella.

-Yo soy Jessica Stanley- dijo la chica de pechos grandes.

-Ángela Weber- dijo la chica de lentes y pelo negro.

-Mucho gusto, soy Bree Tamer – la chica de tez blanca y pelo largo negro.

-Mucho gusto a todas –Alce la mano en señal de saludo.

-Wow ¿En serio son hermanas? –Pregunto Jessica.

-aja – contesto Alice sin mirarla. Sus ojos se encontraban viendo a todas las direcciones posibles_. Apuesto a que busca chicos lindos.- _Por cierto, hoy vi a un chico rubio, alto y súper guapo ¿Lo conocen?

-Seguramente es Jasper – respondieron las tres al unísono.

-Jasper _–_Murmuro Alice para si misma. _¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? _Aunque al parecer a Alice no le importa el nombre- ¿Jasper que?

-Hale- contesto Jessica- es uno de los hijos adoptivos de el D. Cullen y la Sra. Cullen.

-Uno de ellos ¿Cuántos son? –pregunte por curiosa.

-Son cuatro, Emmett, los hermanos Hale Rosalie y Jasper, por último pero no menos guapo e importante Edward.

-Jasper… Jasper me gusta- murmuro Alice, para el oído humano seria imposible haberla oído pero para mi no, fue como tenerla justo en mi oído.

Tape mi boca con mi mano derecha para que nadie me viera moverla- Alice sabes que no puedes con humanos -musite.

-Lo se, pero él es diferente- sonaba sincera y muy confiada-, Además de que esta más caliente que el sol.

-¡Oh! miren ahí vienen- Interrumpió Jessica, se acercó a la mesa apoyando sus enormes pechos en la mesa e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, todas volteamos a ver. _La niña de exorcista se queda corta_. Y ahí estaban entrando como si fueran celebridades- La rubia con cuerpo de modelo es Rosalie, el musculoso gigante de cabello oscuro es Emmett.

-Por cierto esos dos son pareja- dijo Bree – solo por si querían saber.

Jessica rodo los ojos y siguió con su presentación- Y el rubio ojos verdes que parece adolorido es Jasper.

-Seguramente Edward esta con Tanya- dijo Ángela.

-Tanya la única chica que esta a la altura de Edward, ya que es la única con la que el aceptado acostarse- No se si es mi imaginación o ella era de las chicas que quieren echarse un polvo con el- Además de bonita, rica e hija de un amigo de su familia.

-Mmmm genial- dije para mi misma, ya que en verdad no me interesaba, mire a Alice esta se encontraba viendo al chico rubio y creo que él también la veía- Alice acompáñame al baño.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la jale hasta el baño.

-¿Qué se te ha metido? –grito histérica.

-Sabes que no puedes.

-Lo se, pero ellos son diferentes, su olor no es como los demás.

-si lo sentí –El olor que ellos emanaban era totalmente diferente al de los humano -ellos no huelen a sudor y es raro ver humanos con la piel perfecta.

-Cuando éramos humanas mi piel era perfecta- dijo la enana.

-En esa época no habían chocolates como los de ahora -dije con una sonrisa que no duro mucho- En serio Alice no te metas en problemas –"_Otra vez" _quise decir pero no es justo culparla por nuestra condición.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El timbre para entrar a clases sonó por todos el instituto, al oírlo todos empezaron a caminar, unos mas apresurados que otros, para algunos cuando el timbre suena es la hora de la despedida en la que todos reparten besos por doquier. Las chicas tratan de correr con sus tacones mínimo de 10 cm de alto, los chicos llenos de esteroides ni se preocupan por correr, los Nerds corren como si su vida dependiera de ello y yo camino hacia mi casillero como si nada pasara, ignorando todas las mirada, todos los murmullo solo para traer unos benditos libros.

Me dirigí hacia el salón en donde tendría la clase de biología, una clase ni aburrida ni divertida. Cuando por fin pude encontrarla, algo me impidió el paso; Una chica rubia teñida que vestía de una forma muy exhibicionista, se encontraba en la entrada con otras chicas que iban vestidas de la misma manera aunque ellas dejaban más a la imaginación.

-Con permiso –dije cuando llegue a la par de ellas.

- ¿Eres la chica nueva? –Pregunto la rubia falsa.

-si…-Me miro de pies a cabeza (nada disimulada) y sus amigas también.

-¡Qué lindos! – obviamente mentía, ya que era la primera persona que me dice que mis converse son lindos.

-Gracias- Le mostré la sonrisa de "No me interesa lo que pienses pero aun así gracias" y trate de entrar.

-Esperamos que respetes nuestras reglas- la cara de la rubia falsa estaba seria.

-¿Reglas?

-si, son una que otra reglas muy fácil de cumplir- miro sus uñas y me volvió a ver- Solo no tienes que tocar, hablar o hacer contacto visual con Edward por más de 5 minutos, la única que puede es Tanya.

-¡Oh en serio! Bueno… No hay problema- Las chicas cada vez están peor con cada año que pasa, como pueden tratar a una persona así, él no es un objeto pero no discutiré con chicas que tengan esos pensamientos. Se quitaron de la puerta y me dejaron pasar.

El salón no era muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeño, tenía paredes blancas y había muchos carteles. El maestro se dio cuenta que todos los estudiantes me veían, gracias a que había llegado tarde.

-¿Usted debe se la señorita…? - Pregunto.

-Swan, Isabella Swan- Respondí. Le entregue la hoja de los horarios para que la firmara.

-Aquí tiene -me devolvió la pagina, señalo una mesa en la que se encontraba un chico viendo hacia la ventana- siéntese junto al S. Cullen.

"Mira su cabello", "¿Cómo se vera sin ropa?", "se parece a la actriz… ¿Cómo se llamaba?". Murmullos y más murmullos inundaban el salón, odio cuando eso pasa no me dejan concentrarme.

Camine hasta la mesa que se encontraba en medio del salón y a la par de la ventana. Me senté y mire al chico de cabello cobrizo junto a mí.

-Mucho gusto- Mi madre decía que no importa la situación los modales no deben faltar- Soy Bella Swan.

El chico al oírme por fin dejo de ver hacia la ventana y no podía creer. No pude evitar cuestionar si era humano. Su Belleza no tenía comparación con ningún vampiro, ojos verdes, labios redondeados, nariz recta, pómulos salientes y piel blanca.

-Mucho gusto –sonrió – Soy Edward Cullen.

* * *

**_*_**** Kuroko:** Personaje principal del anime Kuroko no Basket.

_**DATOS CURIOSOS DE MIS VAMPIROS:**_

_**-Pueden salir al sol pero depende de su edad y de la edad del vampiro que los trasformo. Ósea que entre más viejo más resistencia y eso se pasa a la persona que transforma.**_

_**-Los ojos se vuelven rojos cuando tienen contacto con la sangre o siente el olor (pero si se saben controlar no), pero cuando no sus ojos son del mismo color que cuando eran humanos.**_

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, diganme lo** **que piensa de la historia (sean sincero, no me importa). **

**¿reviews?**


End file.
